


Ignorance

by badly_knitted



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens, Canon Compliant, Drama, Episode: s01e20 There But for the Grace of God, Episode: s01e21 Politics, Episode: s01e22 Within the Serpent's Grasp, Ficlet, Gen, Politics, Stargate Command, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Daniel considers what Kinsey’s orders to shut down the Stargate Program could mean for earth.





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 2 – Wise at anythingdrabble. 
> 
> **Spoilers:** There But For The Grace Of God, Politics, Within the Serpent’s Grasp Part 1, Enigma, The Nox.

For most of their evolution, the people of earth had been alone, untouched by outside influences. Because of that, they’d grown up thinking they knew it all, that they were clever, civilised, and blessed with wisdom. In the present day, that was particularly true of those who gravitated towards careers in politics, and Senator Kinsey was a prime example. He was so sure of himself, and so convinced of humanity’s superiority, that he couldn’t conceive of any threat the human race wouldn’t be able to defeat handily. 

That kind of arrogance and wilful ignorance was a danger to everyone, because Kinsey wasn’t interested in anyone’s opinion but his own, and therein lay the problem, or one of them anyway. Kinsey wanted the Stargate Program shut down permanently, and because he was the Chairman of the Appropriations Committee, he had the authority to order it done. Even the President would have to accede to Kinsey’s demands, because to fight him would mean making the Stargate public knowledge, and there were certain things the people of earth simply weren’t ready to learn. Nobody wanted to start a global panic.

The members of SG-1 knew better than most just how insignificant earth really was; they’d been out among the stars, visiting dozens of planets and meeting the inhabitants. They’d seen some of the dangers that existed out there, most notably in the form of the Goa’uld, with their superior technology, weapons and spaceships. If those in the know, which was to say Kinsey and his cronies, ignored the advice of the SGC and buried their collective heads in the sand, then the earth was most definitely screwed.

Compared to some of the races SG-1 had met, the humans of earth were mere children; the Nox had said as much. The Tollan, who knew from personal experience what a bad idea it was to give advanced technology to less evolved races, called humans primitive. That might not have been tactful, but was probably accurate from their point of view. Both races were so much wiser than the people of earth, never mind that the Tollans’ ancestors might well have originated there. In their own ways both races were trying to protect earth from everything humanity hadn’t evolved enough to deal with. In Daniel’s opinion it was a noble goal, but neither race was available to help earth now, when the whole planet could well be facing imminent annihilation or conquest at the hands of the Goa’uld.

Daniel had seen it happen, on an alternate earth. The people there, his team’s alternate universe counterparts, had sacrificed their only chance of escape to give him the opportunity to prevent the same thing happening on this version of earth, and now because Kinsey was too blinded by his own arrogance to listen, the earth and everyone on it were probably doomed. All Daniel could do was suggest a course of action to Jack and hope he had the wisdom to see it was their only possible choice.

The End


End file.
